Thor (Marvel Comics)
|-|Worthy Thor = |-|Unworthy Odinson = |-|Rune King Thor = Summary Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder and the son of Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, and Gaea, the Elder Earth-Goddess. Combining the power of both worlds, Thor is arguably the greatest and mightiest defender of both. Armed with his powerful enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Thor is the mightiest warrior of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers and one of the strongest, most powerful beings on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Potentially 3-B | Likely Low 2-C Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Comics (Journey into Mystery #83) Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years at the least Classification: Asgardian/God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance and stamina, energy projection, regeneration (at least low), weather manipulation, earth manipulation, longevity, can increase his strength tenfold by entering "warrior's madness" (however, this takes away his ability to think rationally until it subsides); with Mjolnir he can absorb and redirect energy, generate force fields, create interdimensional portals (for large portals, it takes time however), negate mystic energies, transmute matter, and its energy discharges can even harm certain intangible beings. Thor can call Mjolnir to him by thought, immortality (type 1, type 4 as RKT) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The colliding of his Mjolnir and Beta Ray Bill's Stormbreaker destroyed Surtur's dimensional portal) | Potentially Multi-Galaxy level (Would eventually turn as powerful as Odin) | Likely Universe level+ (overcame time and destiny, became one with the universe, and evolved past death) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Roughly as swift as Spider-Man according to the Master Edition version of the official Marvel handbook). Probably FTL+ going by his own feats. Massively FTL+ flight speed with Mjolnir. | Likely identical | Omnipresent (Became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: Class Y+ (Lifted the Midgard Serpent who is heavy as a planet, and lifted the entirety of Asgard along with Beta Ray Bill) Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Potentially possibly Multi-Galactic | Universal+ Durability: Likely Solar System level | Potentially Multi-Galaxy level | Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Godlike (He fought an army of Frost Giants for 9 months without tiring) Range: At least multiple planetary diameters Standard Equipment: * Mjolnir: The magic hammer that grants him many of his powers and abilities. Forged from the mystical ore Uru, Mjolnir can only be wielded by those who are deemed "worthy". * Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina. However, wearing this would leave him exhausted later. * Jarnbjorn: A battleaxe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir. This axe was enchanted to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology. * Uru Arm: An artificial arm forged of black uru in the same fire where Mjolnir was created. It has been used as replacement for Thor's left arm, which was cut off by Malekith. Intelligence: His mortal form has a college degree and is a medical doctor. He has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and the use of many different types of weapons. Millenia of battle experience against all manner of enemies. Weaknesses: Thor can still be knocked out, he has reluctance in fighting to the fullest in the Mortal Realm, and is unable to tell friends or foes apart in his Warrior Madness | Thor has not fully mastered the Odinforce | None notable Feats: The shockwaves destroyed mountains and cities, while the blow created a tiny crack in the armor of a celestial (Striking Strength) Thor hit Gorr so hard a nearby moon began to crumble (Striking Strength) Broke out of a gravitational pull akin to a neutron star (Durability) Fought Gorr inside of a star (Durability) Fought for 40 days and 40 nights (Stamina) Fought for many Days in Hell (Stamina) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Godblast: This is Thor's most powerful attack, it fires a blast of concentrated godly essence/energy from Mjolnir that far exceed's Thor's normal capabilities. This blast has the power to kill immortal beings as well. * Anti-force Blast: '''Thor fires a powerful blast of energy from mjolnir that can destroy entire worlds, This attack was powerful enough to defeat and seemingly kill Mangog (when fired from inside of his mouth), and was successfully used as a finisher against a Thanos clone. * ''Geo Force'': Thor slowly spins his hammer to draw "pure magnetic energy" from the core of whatever planet he's on, this attack has a significant charge time but is implied to be comparable to the Godblast It was stated that Mjolnir was struggling to contain such energy, and could not do so for long. * ''Thermo-Blast'':' An attack used to defeat Ego the living planet. * 'Super Breath:' Thor can use his breath to create hurricane force winds. * 'Warrior's Madness:' Thor can temporarily increase his strength tenfold at the expense of his sanity. In this berserker state he attacks friends and foes alike. Because of this, he has almost never used this ability. '''Combat Record:' Has ties and wins over opponents such as Silver Surfer, Hulk, and Beta Ray Bill Key: Base | Odin Force Thor | Rune King Thor Note: Most authors do not depict Thor at anywhere near the level displayed in this page. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Gladiator Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Wonder Woman Profile Raiden (Mortal Kombat) Raiden Profile God Cloth Pegasus Seyia (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya Profile (This was Rune King Thor) Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Superman's profile (Rune King Thor vs Pre-Crisis Superman with Sword of Superman) Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku Profile (Thor was in Odin Force form and Goku was in his SJBG form) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Lightning Users Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Skyfathers Category:Royalty Category:Earth Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Norse Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2